


Belles Des Belles

by thelonebamf



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-07
Updated: 2009-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonebamf/pseuds/thelonebamf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly prompt fill about Snake and Otacon... at a love hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belles Des Belles

“I still don’t remember how you talked me in to this.”

“Look, it makes sense, alright? We’ve got to lie low for a few hours and a place like this is ideal!”

Snake grumbled, showing that while he understood the reasons for their current situation, he didn’t have to like it. He glared at the street, which was nearly empty even at this time of day. 

“What time is the pick-up?” he asked at last.

“Four o’clock. It’s not a long train-ride to the checkpoint, and I imagine we’ll be fairly safe surrounded by all those people. Just… try not to look too suspicious,” the engineer answered.

Snake raised an eyebrow at his partner as if to say, “Who, me?”

Otacon motioned towards a building with a nod of his head and Snake followed in quick pursuit. The outside featured a somewhat garish façade, like some kid’s version of what a castle should look like, but if the soldier was bothered by the sight, he didn’t show it. The other man seemed to pick up on some invisible sense of distrust though, because he began to ramble again.

“I did my research. Cash only. No records. No human cashiers to be questioned later. Limited windows and multiple exits, all shielded from view.” He gave Snake a weak smile, “Ingenious, right?”

Snake grunted and rolled his eyes.

Once inside, Otacon began feeding yen notes into a machine and poked at the screen to select a room before being given a plastic card key. Snake had to admit the lack of a paper trail was a bonus, but a Love Hotel? He didn’t even want to think about what websites Otacon had done his ‘research’ on.

Before long the two were in an elevator, and then out in a hallway that featured hot pink lighting and what Snake supposed was meant to be mood music. It grated at his nerves. He made a mental note of the layout of the floor and charted a few possible emergency escape routes, but Otacon was probably right. No one was going to come looking for them at ‘Belles Des Belles’.

In no time they were inside and Snake had to admit his surprise. The room was fairly simple, clean, but devoid of any ridiculous décor aside from the somewhat feminine bed sheets. 

“What, no leopard skin rugs and heart shaped mattress?” he questioned, giving Otacon’s arm a joking push.

“Well geez, Snake, if I’d known you were into that sort of thing…” Otacon took a seat on the edge of the bed and gave the soldier a sarcastic glare. “I could use a bit of a rest, and it would probably be better if it was on a bed that wasn’t vibrating.”

Snake snorted. “Fine, fine,” he said, dismissing the matter. “I’m starved, I’m going to check out the vending machine in the hall,” he added. “Want anything?”

“I don’t know, surprise me,” came a reply.

Snake nodded and exited into the hall.

Otacon leaned forward, checking out the room’s television and rather extensive collection of DVDs. It was mostly pornography and hentai of course, but there were a few regular movies as well. Nothing caught his eye and he gave up, falling backwards on the bed to stare up at the ceiling. “No mirror,” he thought, with a grin.

The door opened and closed again as Snake entered silently. Hal let his eyes close briefly, but was disturbed as something landed on his chest. His hands tapped absently for a moment before he picked it up, and his cheeks began to color as he stared at the bright purple packet, too small to be a package of Pretz, or even Hi-Chew. He looked up at Snake, who was grinning like a fox.

“Surprise.”


End file.
